Viking Chieftain
A viking chieftain is the equivalent to the knigt commander. They help Brick God raids and can kill other vikings. Becoming a Viking Chieftain To become a chieftain, you must pass tryouts hosted by Vmaxium. They are announced on the Discord. Tryouts are only held on weekends, and never on weekdays. In order to tryout for viking chieftain, you must be level 10 or higher in the discord server, and have 1500 minutes of game time or more in-game. Failing to have over the required game time (Vmaxium changes it every time, look in the announcement of the tryout to see how many) minutes will result in an auto-kick, and coordinators will check during your discord levels during an activity check, and if you fail to meet the level requirements, you will be kicked from the tryout. Mobile Requirements are different: For you to be able to try out on mobile, you must have an account age of 13 or over. The requirements are as following: - DM Vmaxium the day of the tryout, his Discord tag is Vmaxium #2725 - DM him at last an hour prior to the actual tryout for him to arrange it. - The first 7 mobile users who message Vmaxium will be reserved a spot - ROBLOX settings must be set so that he can invite you to VIP servers(here is where you need the account age 13+) - If you don’t get a reply it means 7 were already picked - Invite list gets wiped after every tryout meaning you will have to redo the process in future tryouts. - You must DM your ROBLOX username and prove you are discord level 10 & have 1,740 (+120 minutes every week) gametime Tryouts are held as followed: Pre-tryouts: Activity check Round 1: 1v1 another player Round 2: 1v1 another Round 1 winner Round 3: 1v1v1 other Round 2 winners Rounds Ceremony: A Ceremony to congratulate you on your epic victory. Pass the activity check and win all 3 rounds and you get promoted to become a viking chieftain. Tryout Traits Tryouts are always held on Saturdays or Sundays. Sometimes, Vmaxium will have TWO waves of entry during a tryout. Chieftain Spawn They spawn in the viking chamber with the Viking King. Relations Allies are: Viking King, Viking, Peasants, Witch Neutrals are: Citzens. Enemies are: Knigt, Knigt commander, Noob King, Noob Queen, Admisson, Medic, Noob Lord, Guardians of the Isle Trivia * They made it a valid role (added people to the role) on their discord on July, 19, 2019 8:00 pm EST. * Knigt commanders can tryout to become a viking chieftains, however, they must resign first. * TheGaelicKing is the oldest chieftain and is a generation A. * Despite the thumbnails and contrary to popular belief, Vikings never wore Horned Helmets. It wouldn't make sense in combat. Questions Q: What comes with it? A: You get a viking sword with a red guard, a battle ax, a cape and a random potin. It is currently the only way to obtain a cape without spending robux. Do they get handcuffs? No they do not. Q: What can Viking Chieftains do? A: They can host raids to the bordr, skip the boat ride for free, command witches and vikings, and way more! Q: What's the difference between a Viking Chieftain and a Knigt Commander? A: Viking Chieftains spawn with 1 random potion while Knigt Commanders spawn with a free caik and can jail Admisson, Medics and Knigts for abusing with their handcuffs and kill them. Viking Chieftains can kill Witches and Vikings but can not jail them. Commanders spawn with a battle hamma and Viking Chieftains spawn with an battle ax which both one shot and it can break through shields. Category:Teams Category:Evil